The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesscaesun’.
The new Scaevola plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Scaevola cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Scaevola plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany in 2007 of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 07P010, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 03PSC00, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2009, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.